The Eagle and Hawk
by jasonxpiper510
Summary: Short drabbles on the familial relationship between Jason and Thalia Grace. Chronicles their time before their reunion in the Lost Hero and the times afterwards. Cute, deep, and fluffy!
1. Blue moons and nightmares

Hey everyone! So, I don't really know what inspired me to write about Jason and Thalia. It's one of my favorite parts about the entire POJ/HOO series, and I thought it would be great to expand further on their sibling relationship. Just a bunch of drabbles, but hope you enjoy. Review if you'd like to, and I'll appreciate it :) (I do not own the rights to the Percy Jackson series, sob).

 **Chapter 1: Nightmares and blue moons**

 _Jason!_

 _Jason, where are you!?_

 _Jason!?_

 _A mighty chasm appeared on the ground, its cracks snaking its way to the girl with eyes as blue as a cloudless sky. As quick as thought, a flash of light consumed his vision, a roar of thunder booming overhead. The girl reached out._

 _JASON!_

With a startle, he woke up violently, already brandishing a weapon in his hand out of reflex. He was surrounded in darkness, with only a pale blue illumination peering from the bunk window. His heart was pounding wildly, his dream losing vividness with every passing second. Finally, he set down his golden pocket knife and took a breath to calm himself, closing his eyes in hopes of remembering the girl from his dream.

She had been _so_ familiar, so _real_ that he never doubted her existence; a voice young and full of aching concern… and love. But no matter how many times he had this dream (and it had been _hundreds_ ), he could never discern the identity. It was the voice of a child, a girl, and nothing more revealed. Once upon a time, he would have been frustrated with this lack of knowledge. He remembered that as a kid, he would even spend weeks feeling dazed and confused just trying to figure out what his dreams meant. But when he was younger, he was also filled with strong curiosity and the hope that one day he would find out the truth behind this dream girl. Now that he was older, wiser, all it did was leave him feeling sad, hopeless… deprived.

"Jason… are you okay?"

He looked in the direction of the soft whisper, finding himself staring at his bunk mate, Gwendolyn. This wasn't the first time she had seen him like this, but the concern was there all the same. Jason just cast his eyes downward, not wanting to talk about it like usual. There was no one in this cohort (or legion for that matter) that knew of his lifelong nightmare, and he never felt inclined to share. He didn't know if it was because he was scared no one would have an answer, or that the girl in his dreams would disappear once he had the nerve to confide in someone, or maybe it was because he was the son of Jupiter and he felt obligated to remain stoic and unafraid. Either way, Gwen had always understood his need for privacy and gave him space by falling back into a peaceful sleep.

Jason flipped back his sheets and padded towards the window in a silent manner, not wanting to attract more attention from the other legionnaires in the barrack. With his task achieved, he stood idly by and stared at the half moon for a long time.

 _Jason!?_ The girl's voice echoed in his thoughts, her bright eyes briefly flashing in his mind.

His own eyes grew more sorrowful, and he wondered if she was staring at the blue moon too.

How many times did he want to leave Camp Jupiter in search of this girl? It was uncountable, and yet, Jason was never able to muster the courage to find her. He could _feel_ that she was important, but what could he do? There were billions of people in this world, with no idea who she was or even where to start. Just like her, the surroundings of his dream were just as hazy as mist. Plus, he was the son of Jupiter. One foot outside of the camp and the monsters would already be hot on his scent. And the idea that it was a dream itself… well, he knew from many experiences that dreams could have malicious intents. It wasn't always a thing to trust.

…

And what of his duty?

He winced, absent-mindedly scratching the tattooed lines on his arm, not quite used to his newfound responsibility as praetor. The _unwanted_ responsibility, but a responsibility nonetheless. Jason hoped that with the end of the Titan War, things would go back to normal for him. Now, he had hundreds of people to lead, and thus, there was no more room to mull over the whereabouts of a mysterious girl.

It was pointless to care now.

Yes, he decided; it was best to banish this silly dream once and for all. He was the praetor now, and everyone looked up to him. As the son of Jupiter, he had to set an example. This exemplary role shouldn't have surprised him, even if he did everything in his power to keep this fate from happening, like joining the Fifth Cohort many years ago when he could have been in the First. Jason had to accept his destiny, even if he didn't like it.

Even if it meant staying up until sunrise to avoid the girl with eyes as electric as his own.


	2. Food fight

**Chapter 2: Food fight**

The restaurant they were currently at was completely full. Apparently, it was one of the more popular mom and pop places in Manhattan, and something completely affordable for one blond senior in high school and a spiky-haired immortal maiden.

"Ma-han I have _not_ been here in _years_!" Thalia chortled, plopping herself on one of the plastic chairs. In front of her, was the one of the juiciest burgers Jason had ever seen, which was good considering his sister had ordered him the exact same thing.

It had been a few months since Jason had seen his sister. The Hunters had just finished tracking a wild beast of some sort for their goddess. Now that her mission was complete, Thalia had appeared at Camp Half-Blood, asking specifically for her brother. Luckily, Jason also happened to be in camp during his spring break from school. Her inquiry had been an utter shock to Jason, since… well…

"Something troubling you?" Thalia asked with a mouth full of mushy burger ingredients (he had almost asked if her behavior was lady-like, but fortunately kept his mouth shut as he knew he would probably get a serious beating from his sister… or be turned into a boar by her all-knowing mistress).

That was a good question, he thought. Normally, he would have been happy to see his sister. It had been a blessing to reunite with her after all these years, and he rarely got to see her because of her duties as Dia—Artemis' number one lieutenant. But a recent event had made him question the degree of his relationship with his sister.

Percy Jackson, one of Jason's closest friends, had just became an older brother. He and Piper had just received a picture of the little bundle of joy in the mail. In the photo, was Percy holding his baby sister in his arms, eyes full of love and wonder towards the new addition to the Jackson-Blofis family. Just from a scrap of paper, Jason knew that there was an instant bond between the siblings; that Percy would always be there for his sister and that he would be her protector. While Piper gushed over the newborn, Jason reflected on his bond with Thalia.

A big part of him had felt shame for never trying to find Thalia when he was younger. Sure, his memories had been all but gone, but he still had dreams of Thalia throughout his time in New Rome and not once did he go out to investigate. At least his sister had an excuse for not looking for him: she thought he was dead! There was also a point where she was a _tree._ But now that the truth had been revealed, he knew that although Thalia was happy to have him in her life, she didn't necessarily need him anymore. She didn't view him the way he did her.

A piece of lettuce struck his face and he snapped out of his stupor. Thalia's eyes were still filled with worry, though the smug smile she had on almost made him almost doubt the sincerity. "Mature," he said, wiping the mayo from his cheek.

She replied with an even more "mature" gesture, making him laugh. "Seriously, what's up?" she asked again, becoming serious once more.

"I'm sorry," he blurted.

"What?" she said, eyes contorted in confusion.

"I should have looked for you before. When I was younger, I had these dreams about a girl. And now I know it was about you all along, looking for me after Mom…" both their cheeks flushed, not ready to talk about their sorry excuse of a parent. "I should've done something about it. And now you don't…" Jason trailed off, finding it hard to finish his mortifying thought. He couldn't look his sister in the eye for fear of how she would react. Perhaps a tomato to the face?

Low and behold, his left eye was instantly covered by the squishy substance, his right eye peering at his sister who was now guffawing in her seat. In retaliation, he threw the tomato back at her face; now it was her that had an expression of utter disbelief and surprise.

Before they knew it, both brother and sister started throwing various pieces of food at each other: fries, greasy onion rings, a half-eaten hamburger patty. Thalia had even grabbed the ketchup bottle and squirted half its contents onto Jason's face and orange t-shirt. Jason was not one to back down, as he began to lather the burger pickles in condiments before barraging her with the mayo and mustard makeshift bombs. Laughter erupted between the siblings, capturing the attention of the other customers who, before, had tried in vain to ignore the food fight that was only a few feet away from them. Of course, their spontaneous battle had caused the red-cheeked owner of the store to storm over to them, yell profusely, before kicking them out and telling them to never come back. It wasn't a problem for them, as Jason and Thalia left the building still laughing their asses off.

"Let's go to Central Park and wipe this junk off," Thalia suggested, pulling out an entire napkin dispenser (which she smartly pocketed before getting kicked to the curb) from her now-stained black jean jacket.

They sat on a bench, wiping the disgusting food pieces off themselves. Jason felt an entire glob of ketchup up his nose, making Thalia continue her trail of chuckles.

When Jason was almost finished with cleaning his ear, Thalia said almost nonchalantly, "Do you see now why I still need you?"

He looked at her both with question and wonder. How did she know what he was thinking?

"Listen to me. I know… I know what Mom did to us was wrong. And you can't blame yourself Jason. I… I'm also ashamed to say that it's _my_ fault for not finding you sooner. You were just a toddler when you disappeared. How could you have looked for me? Me? I was completely capable of looking for you and what did I do? I _ran away._ From you and from our mother. I just assumed you were dead when…" In a rare moment, Jason witnessed little tears in the corner of Thalia's usually fearless eyes. "And now I'm with you and I feel like _you're_ the one that doesn't need me. You already had an entire life at Camp Jupiter, not to mention more adventures with Leo, Piper, and them than with me. What do you need a useless older sister for?"

Without question, Jason hugged his sister fiercely, pouring all the unconditional love he had for her. Unbeknownst to him, they were more alike than he thought. "Thalia, I'll always need you. And… thanks. Thanks for needing me too. I thought with how you consider the Hunters your family, and how Annabeth and Percy are your best friends," he shook his head thoughtfully, remembering the slight envy he had with Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy.

"You're right. The Hunters are my sisters. And Annabeth and Percy will always be my friends. But you? You'll always be my baby bro."

"Technically, I'm your older brother now," Jason said with a smug grin.

"Uh-huh," she said with a deadpanned expression. Then with the quickness uncommon for a lieutenant of Artemis, Thalia pulled out an open packet of ketchup and squirted the whole pack on Jason's face. She laughed loudly, shoulder shaking in mirth. "Top that _little brother."_


	3. The inevitable

**Chapter 3: The inevitable**

Death was a natural part of life. Well, natural for mortals. These earthbound rules didn't apply to Thalia, an eternal maiden of the Moon Goddess. Most people that she encountered during the past few decades hoped for everlasting life, and Thalia herself was grateful for forever being in the company of her sisters-in-arms and godly mistress.

But as she lay beside the bed of her little brother, Thalia wished that she had been in her 80's alongside him, who was now passing away just shy of turning 88-years-old himself.

She held his hand, as he was in a tranquil sleep. She memorized the way his chest would rise up and down, knowing that it wasn't long before it became completely still. Just a minute ago, Piper was on the other side of his bed, but left the room in order to retrieve a glass of water. Now, the room was completely silent, with only the soft yet labored breathing of Jason Grace.

Thalia had seen death come and go. Especially as a demigod, specifically an immortal daughter of Zeus with a target on her head, she thought that she had been used to it. She didn't think about the emotional turmoil death would eventually bring until her best friend Percy passed away last year. Unsurprisingly, Annabeth had only passed away about a month afterwards. It warmed her heart to know that the two lovebirds were reunited in Elysium. But the thought of losing them still hurt her terribly all the same.

Now, the hurt was just unbearable. She hated seeing her brother on the verge of death. To know that they would separate again once more, perhaps for some millennia or forever, depending on how long she managed to survive this job. Times like this, her heart felt like it was breaking down even though her 15-year-old body was physically intact.

The wrinkles on his face mirrored the crevices that were forming in her heart, and the tiredness he was experiencing seemed to make time move much more slowly for Thalia. His eyes were currently shut, and she wondered if she'd ever see them open again; she missed seeing his electric blue eyes—the only commonality they had to connect their heritage. While her own body remained perfectly healthy, athletic, and graceful, Jason's own body started to fail him, leaving him bedridden during his final days of his life. Knowing her brother, the pain he may be feeling probably wasn't from his arthritic problems, but the fact that he couldn't spend his remaining time doing the things he loved to do and with the people he loved most.

Thalia was never one to cry, but if any situation called for it, she didn't regret releasing the tears now. She stroked his hand softly, hoping beyond hope to elicit some sign of life. "Jason. I don't know if you could hear me. But I want to say that you're the best brother anyone could ask for. I'm sorry for anything I've done to hurt you. I know we already buried the hatchet, but one of my biggest regrets was still never looking for you after Hera took you. I tried my hardest to be the older sister you deserve, and I'll… I'll miss you so much," she sobbed quietly. "I wish you'd never leave, but it's a part of life, right? So Jason, before you pass, I want my final words to be… I love you." With this, she bowed her head, trying and failing to rein in her heartache.

She heard a gasp from behind her, and she looked up to see glistening pools in Piper's prism eyes, making them shine in their unique different colors. "He's gone," she breathed.

 _No!_ Thalia turned around and before her, the steady rhythm of her brother's chest—the rhythm that had been keeping her sane for the last few days—had finally ceased.

Her feelings ruptured and if it weren't for Piper enclosing her frame in a warm and protective embrace, Thalia would've melted to the floor in absolute anguish. Her brother was gone, and there was the realest possibility that she would never see him again. Begrudgingly but certainly not caring, Thalia inwardly cursed her immortality, for she finally understood the gravity of never being able to die… for having to see people she loved pass away while she remained on this world. Thalia welcomed the hug, and dug her face in the crook of Piper's arm.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Thalia…" the voice croaked gravely. Thalia all but screamed uncharacteristically and jumped out of her chair, seeing the mischievous smile on her brother's face. His body was shaking a little, his laughter bubbling from his lips.

"You-You…" Thalia stammered. Piper clucked her tongue in disapproval, though both women in the room felt the relief in knowing that their loved one still had some strength left in him.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, still grinning slightly. "Had to… because you would've."

Thalia was about to yell in protest, before remembering their conversation around a couple of decades ago, when Jason's appearance grew older and a tad bit more withered.

" _What would you do if you were on your death bed?" Jason asked, munching on a peanut._

" _Huh?" She found that question completely weird._

" _Have you thought about it? I mean, I guess not, considering you're immortal and everything. But it's a question with real possibilities," he said._

 _Thalia mulled it over, not admitting that Jason was right in her having not thought about natural_ _death in a long time. In fact, thinking about her brother, and her friends for that matter, not too far along made her instantly sad. She tried to put on a brave face, not wanting to think too much about the inevitable. Instead she said, "If I was on my death bad, I would quietly pass away with everyone I love surrounding me. Then when they least expect it, BOOM. Wake up and scare everybody heh heh."_

" _You're horrible," Jason responded, but not harshly. "You'd hate that if I did it."_

" _True," Thalia agreed. "And you better not pull that crap on me. But come on. Me on a death bed? I'm Thalia Grace, too badass to let that happen," she joked._

" _You got the ass part right."_

 _And with that, she proceeded to jump on him and give him a nuggie._

"Jason Grace," Thalia said with a stern voice, but with eyes full of happy tears in being blessed with a little more time to spend with her baby brother, "You are an _idiot._ "

"I love you too," Jason smiled back, grasping his sister's hand… never letting go even when he finally passed away in peaceful sleep a couple of days later.


	4. No boys allowed

**Chapter 4: No boys allowed**

"I don't get it… how old is Aunt Thalia?" 6-and-a-half-year-old Zoe Grace asked. Jason, a pregnant Piper, and their daughter were currently sitting at the table, having just spent the morning eating breakfast and spending time with each other.

The night before, Jason had received an Iris message from his sister as he was brushing his teeth.

 _He almost completely spat out the minty foam at the mirror, having been utterly surprised to get a message from her. The first thing to go through Jason's mind was relief. It had been about half a year since he spoke to his sister. Thalia had informed him of an impending mission she had to partake in; while she had to keep the details confidential as instructed by Artemis, his sister disclosed that the quest would be more dangerous than normal. The last few months had been anxiety-inducing for Jason, but he firmly believed that if anything would happen to Thalia, he would know some way, somehow. Plus, he knew how tough his sister was, and took solace in the fact that she at least was highly resourceful and would never go down easily._

 _Once that relief washed away, embarrassment colored his cheeks in having been caught in certain night-wear. "Thalia?" he mumbled through the foam with the toothbrush still lodged in his mouth._

" _Hey little bro!" Thalia chirped. "Just called in to say… Wait… hold up, are those… are those rubber duckies on your freaking boxers? Ahah… ahahaha!"_

 _Jason rolled his eyes and tried in vain to direct the conversation to something else. But his sister had instead laughed for a good two and a half minutes straight. "Shut up sis. I didn't do my laundry and this was the last pair left, got it? And this was picked out by Zoe, so shove it."_

" _Okay, okay, don't get your rubber ducky boxers in a twist. Ahahah… Hahaha… Fine, I'll stop laughing Jason-don't you dare wave off this message! Besides, I got some news for you," Thalia said. During the Iris message, Thalia confirmed that yes, she was still alive so he need not panic anymore, and that she would be heading to his house some time the next day, so please send her love and kisses to the mom-to-be and her favorite niece._

And here they were now on a Saturday spring morning. As soon as his girls woke up, he had told them of Thalia's upcoming arrival, which elicited an excited cry from both his wife and daughter.

Zoe and Thalia were _extremely_ close. Jason thought that Thalia had been born to be the greatest auntie ever. As a toddler, Zoe always found it fascinating whenever her aunt would take her out to the backyard and shoot jolts of electricity from her hands or throw fruits in the air and shoot them with her arrows with impressive precision. When she was much younger, Zoe at first had believed that _everyone's_ aunties were like that; that they could summon some sort of magic or that they carried weapons so casually on their backs.

So when the time came for her to start pre-school and Zoe had the inhibition of… well, a 4-year-old, she had blabbed to her newfound friends quite proudly of her auntie's abilities, and received very odd looks from both her classmates and teacher. Jason remembered Zoe coming home in tears, having been called a liar for saying her auntie really _could_ fly if she wanted to! He took her sweetly in his arms to sooth his little girl, but still reprimanded her for talking about her unique lineage to regular mortals. He said that while he agreed that her Aunt Thalia was amazing, Zoe could not tell her friends about the family secret of being demigods. It was dangerous, because sometimes talking about their heritage could even attract monsters. But Zoe just haughtily replied that Aunt Thalia would just come and save them, no problem!

A couple of years had passed and while Zoe still held the greatest of admirations for Thalia, her curiosity and observations only became more pronounced. For example, Zoe was now keenly interested on the subject of Thalia's age.

"Thalia is 15-years-old, sweet pea," Piper, who was currently sifting through a baby catalog while eating her morning fruit, answered her daughter.

"You said that last year," Zoe said.

"And it looks like we'll keep saying it for more years," Jason replied. He tried not to laugh as he watched the gears running in Zoe's head, and her mind shutting down from the supposed impossibility of it. He had to admit, he had the cutest daughter ever.

"Wait… that means… she'll never get older? Wow! Aunt Thalia is so cool! I don't want to get old either like you guys!"

Jason mock-winced. "Hey, being old isn't that bad. 28 is the new 15."

"No way! You're an old man now daddy!" Piper laughed at her daughter's insult. "How do you get to live forever?" Zoe continued her questioning.

"Your Aunt Thalia is a Hunter. That means she's part of a group of girls that go on quests and adventures for the goddess, Artemis. It's pretty cool," Piper said.

"Dad I want to be a Hunter when I grow up!" Zoe exclaimed with reverence.

At first, Jason didn't know how to answer that. While he had nothing against the Hunters, he couldn't quite imagine his little girl as an immortal maiden. There were perks to living forever of course, but Jason also knew about the consequences of not being able to die.

"You sure you want that?" Piper asked. "That means you'll never be able to date a boy," she teased with a smirk.

"EW! Like I would want to date a boy!" Zoe made a gagging face.

 _On second thought…_ "Zoe, you be a Hunter like your Aunt Thalia," Jason agreed whole-heartedly, making his wife laugh from across the table.


	5. Too close

**Chapter 5: Too close**

 _That was too close,_ Thalia thought as she finally collapsed beside the tree trunk. She peered at her friends, Annabeth and Luke, who were sleeping soundly next to the bonfire.

It had been a long day of traveling and fighting off the monsters that constantly chased them. Even now, as exhausted as she was, Thalia's eyes reflexively scanned their surroundings, her body primed to attack if they were ambushed. So far, they were finally able to get a moment's breath, and of course she volunteered to get first watch. Her friends deserved a good rest, especially since they were the ones that rescued her from almost being Cyclops' food.

Thalia withheld punching the nearest rock or branch. How could she have been so stupid? She should have known that the voice wasn't Annabeth's, and yet she fell into the trap which almost costed her life and endangered the ones that she considered family.

Family… Now _that_ was something Thalia would always be haunted by.

Checking to see that the coast was clear, Thalia pulled out a small photo the size of her palm. In it, was the picture of a small blond-haired boy, cheesing like crazy with a scar on his upper lip. His eyes were electric blue like her own and they were filled with laughter as he was being hugged by his older sister. The picture was torn haphazardly, as part of the photograph was completely gone since it was filled with what was once the smiling face of her mother, before the same woman ruined herself with her spiraling alcoholism.

Thalia's lip quivered and she sniffled softly, missing her brother terribly. It had been exactly three years since her brother disappeared, and the hurt was still as fresh as the day of his departure. She never knew what happened to him, and that was one of the worst things about it. What did her mother do to him? She had refused to admit it, even after she called the cops on her own mom to demand justice. She had just simply stated he was dead, and it had taken her to finally come to terms with the fact that he was never coming back. How could her mom do that? How could she tear her away from the one person she cared about most in this world? She prayed to her dad for answers, but she was not surprised when she was met with disappointing silence.

She traced the outline of her brother—Jason's smile. Even thinking his name brought a wave of sadness to Thalia. She brushed away the tears that worked its way down her cheeks, but it was a futile attempt. For the next few hours, Thalia silently cried as she mourned for the loss of her only brother.

 _That was too close,_ Thalia thought as she remembered Luke almost discovering this sacred picture when he was trying to treat her wounds.

No one, not even the two people beside her, knew of Jason Grace. The brother that she lost and the brother she never dared to mention to anyone ever again.

Jason was her biggest regret and heartbreak. She knew that as much as she wanted to hate her mom (for good reasons), she mainly hated herself for letting this happen. She should've looked harder, she should've been cautious of her mother's erratic behavior before the dreadful picnic, she should've been the sister that would've protected him from anything.

But no, she was a failure. She failed him, and she'd never forgive herself.

Annabeth's loud snoring shook Thalia from her thoughts, and she immediately hid the picture in fear of being discovered. She peeked at her friends, and saw Annabeth sprawled against Luke, drool hanging down from her lips. Surprising herself, Thalia laughed a bit at the sight despite her depressed disposition.

Warmth surged through Thalia as she stared at her friends… the friends she now considered her family. Thalia looked back at the picture of Jason, and actually smiled. Right then, she made a vow to herself and to Jason. That no matter what, she would _not_ fail Annabeth and Luke the way she failed Jason. She promised him that she would protect them with her life, and be there for them the way she would have been if her brother were still here. Thalia would be strong and fearless, because that's what Jason would want her to be.

Plucking a kiss on the picture, she tucked the photograph into her pocket and stood to wake up Luke. It was her turn to sleep, and she was granted with a rare dream of playing with her baby brother.


	6. Tsk tsk

Thanks guys for the reviews! I really appreciate it and I'm glad you're enjoying the chapters. It's actually pretty fun to write about these two and it's a bit easy to find inspiration. :) Again, Percy Jackson doesn't belong to me, but Rick Riordan.

 **Chapter 6: Tsk, tsk**

Honestly, for a split second, Thalia wasn't sure how she should react. She was the older sister after all, and so how would a person in such a role usually respond?

Here's the thing though. It was also the 21st century.

And the standards of society have shifted a bit.

So the fact that Jason and Piper were now expecting their first child at the ripe age of 22, before finishing their last year of college, and being married shouldn't matter. And it didn't, because after only needing two seconds to process the information, Thalia leapt to her feet before smacking Jason upside the head and jumping up and down in sheer excitement.

"Ow, what was that for!" Jason groaned, rubbing his head.

"That was for being reckless and not using protection you dope. Now Piper's knocked up!" She admonished. But her scolding could only be seen as half-assed as the ear-splitting grin remained on Thalia's face. "Now since that's out of the way and it's put on record that I was being a responsible sister, I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNTIE! OH MY GODS!"

Jason laughed and blew out a sigh of relief. He was admittedly, _very_ nervous on how to deliver the news of his soon-to-be status of fatherhood. The fact that he was going to be a _dad_ , was already downright nerve-racking, and he was embarrassed to admit that he even almost fainted when Piper and him saw the plus sign on the pregnancy test (and he didn't need another fainting episode for his friends to joke about!). And the pressure of telling his friends and family, especially Thalia, had been stressing him out lately. It was nice to feel less unburdened now, and he should've known that he would never be judged by Thalia. "You're not mad at me?" Jason asked, curious on why she was so chill about the news.

"Hmm, you know it usually goes: school, marriage, then kids right? Isn't that how life is supposed to play out?"

"Yeah… I guess I haven't been one to follow the rules though," Jason smirked.

Thalia just laughed at his rebellious nature, thinking they were kindred spirits in that. In fact, she was a bit proud of them for not being so much like their dear old dad, who was known for being a painful stickler of the rules. Sometimes, it was even hard to believe that Jason was born Roman, but she was glad that he became less of a party-pooper and more easy-going over time. "You're right. Just because you're not doing what others think you should be doing, it doesn't mean you're wrong. I know you, Jason Grace."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Her smile turned a bit softer. "What I mean is that, I know who you are Jason, and you're a good person. I know that soon, you're going to get your degree and do great things both in the mortal world and with both camps. One day you're going to be a loving husband and take care of Piper when she's sick or feeling down. And I'm one-hundred percent certain that you're going to be the best dad to this kid. No one is luckier to have you then your future son or daughter."

Thalia's words resonated with Jason, and he immediately felt less stressed about his situation. This is what he needed to hear, and he was so thankful to have someone like Thalia as his sister.

The raven-haired girl did wave her finger at him though. "Tsk, tsk. Boys these days, just can't keep it in their damn pants."

"I guess they just can't," a voice said from the doorway. Both siblings turned to the sound, finding Piper standing there with a cheeky grin. "I figured he told you the news?"

His sister rushed to her to congratulate her, and the two girls began to talk about plans for the baby. Jason watched both of them, and he smiled. What Thalia didn't realize, Jason thought, is that there really was no one luckier to have her as an auntie than his future son or daughter.


	7. Something old, something new

**Chapter 7: Something old, something new**

Today wasn't an ordinary day. It was the day that Jason Grace and Piper McLean would finally come together in holy matrimony. It had been a long journey for them to get to that point in their lives, but Jason thought that he wouldn't have it any other way.

There was an hour left before the wedding began, and Jason was nervous. He didn't know why, because he knew that he always wanted Piper and similarly, Piper loved him with all her heart. Still, that knowledge didn't stop his heart from pounding and him fidgeting with his bow tie.

"Don't worry," Leo said from across the room. He had a drink in his hand and had already looked a bit tipsy. "I was like that too when I got hitched with my Sunshine."

"Like what?" Jason asked, trying not to be too obvious about his feelings.

"You know, the tapping feet, the look like you're about to throw up, all that stuff," Percy added on. "Same here, man. It's not our faults that we dudes ended up marrying girls that are _way_ out of our league. Just look at Leo. He ended up marrying a goddess."

"A _former_ goddess," Leo corrected with a dreamy, yet smug look on his face. "But you're right. It's not surprising that the Valdezinator caught the attention of a goddess. I can't help but be cute! And I got the most beautiful girl in the world. Calypso… A spitfire one at that, too. Though, I'm sure Piper is worse," he sniggered.

"Yup, Piper is definitely too smart for you," Percy laughed.

Jason shrugged, but grinned. They were right of course.

"I think it's crazy that out of all of us, you guys are the last to get married. I mean, Piper is the daughter of Aphrodite for gods' sake. I figured _you_ guys would've been the first ones," Frank said from his spot on the guest couch.

"Yeah, maybe. What with Zoe happening and all, we had our hands full. Gotta say though, I like where I'm at now. Though… is it just me, or does this bow tie look kind of stupid on me?" Jason said as he continuously picked at every little detail of himself.

"You look stupid regardless," Thalia said as she walked inside the room, towing a hyper three-year-old girl in a flower girl's dress.

Jason turned around just in time to catch his daughter, who immediately jumped into her dad's arms. "Daddy, you're handsome!" Zoe gushed as she kissed her father on the cheek. He thanked her, thinking her daughter looked rather lovely in her flower-girl ensemble. To this day, it amazed him that he was a dad. Not for the first time, Jason studied his daughter who looked just like Piper saved for the eyes. While he wished that his daughter inherited his mother's unique kaleidoscopic eyes, he was glad that there was something she had that connected her to the Grace lineage. She squirmed in his arms, wrapping herself tightly to his strong frame.

"Hey guys, you mind if you give Jason and me a moment?" Thalia asked.

"No problem," Percy said as the boys ushered out of the room. Zoe had ardently insisted she stayed with her dad and aunt, but she was just as easily convinced to leave when Leo said that he would show her some magic tricks with fire. Zoe ran out to meet Leo and the other groomsmen, with Jason calling out for _both_ his daughter and his best man to behave.

Once the door was shut, Thalia plopped down on the vacant guest couch and whistled in appreciation. "Well look at you little brother. Getting married. I'm not sure what you did to convince Piper to settle for your sorry ass, but you couldn't have gotten better." Jason threw a pillow at her, in which she easily dodged. "Whoa now Jason, don't do anything rash. You don't want to mess up my hair or else you'll face the wrath of Piper's psycho brothers and sisters."

Jason shivered, knowing she was so right. "Good point. Now what do you want?"

Thalia grinned, and walked over to him. He was much taller than her now, but that never stopped him from feeling less intimidated by her. "I just wanted to give you something. Something old, and something new."

"Isn't that just for the bride?" Jason asked.

"Eh, whatever. I just… I think you should have this," she said as she handed him an envelope.

Curious, he opened it and took out its contents. They were two simple pictures, but both of them left him speechless.

One picture was of both him and Thalia a couple of years ago. It was at Jason and Piper's new place, finally having the pleasure to say that they were home owners. The house was still bare by then, but they were able to furnish it with a couple of furniture pieces. Jason was on the couch, his eyes bright and expression caught in mid-laughter. Right behind him, was Thalia, who had been hugging her brother and had the same exact expression as Jason. He had forgotten what they were joking about; probably something stupid that he did. But from this picture, it had looked like they were the best of friends… that they had knew each other for a life time.

The other picture, only served to prove his thought. This picture was small, no bigger than the palm of his hand. It was torn on one end, with the part having being ripped out as if to erase someone from the photo. Jason didn't focus on that though. His eyes stared intently at the little blond-haired boy, cheesing like crazy, with the familiar (albeit quite fresh) scar on his upper lip. He was being hugged fiercely by the black-haired girl beside him. The relationship between these two siblings was striking and obvious; everyone could tell, by this photo, that the pair were the closest brother and sister in the world.

"Thalia…" he was finally able to say after a few minutes. He looked up to see her eyes filled with genuine love and care.

"I kept that old picture my entire life. When you disappeared, I felt like my heart ripped in two. I never thought I'd see you again. All I had left of you was this picture to remind me that what we had was real and could never be broken, no matter what happened to you. I never showed anyone this, even after you came back. Until now... I want you to have it Jason, along with this newer picture. So that you know that I never once forgot about you. And that I never will."

Like Thalia, it was rare for Jason to cry. But he threw caution into the wind as he felt his eyes pool with tears. With no hesitation, he took Thalia into his arms and they hugged each other for a long time. They finally pulled away, both of them laughing a bit in being caught up in such a giddy moment. Composing their cool personas once more, Thalia reminded him that he had a wedding to go to and that she would see him on the other side.

Soon enough, Jason was standing at the end of the aisle, crying for the second time that day as he watched Piper walk down the aisle with her father. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, even more beautiful than Aphrodite. He sensed Piper's mom looking at him in the front row, tissues fisted in her hands, and nodding her head with a smile as if she knew what he was thinking and she agreed with him for once in her infinite lifespan. Jason couldn't take his eyes off Piper though, and his heart practically leapt out of his throat as soon as she reached him and grabbed his hand. He squeezed hers in return, knowing that his life was about to be a hundred times better after certain vows were exchanged and kisses were made.

Before facing the officiant, Jason briefly caught sight of his older sister giving him a thumbs up. He grinned, knowing that Piper will forever be close to his heart, like the pictures that were pocketed just above his breast bone.


	8. Not the first time

**Chapter 8: Not the first time**

It was a beautiful afternoon in Camp Half-Blood. It had been a few months since the Second Giant War, and it had been uncommonly peaceful since then. Not that the camp's inhabitants were complaining. If there was one thing the demigods of Camp Half-Blood knew how to do, was to not take time for granted. Many of the campers were in joyous moods, enjoying the period of peace they had and each other's companies.

Specifically, Jason was enjoying spending time with a certain Hunter, as she happened to stop by for the first time since the Giant War.

Both children of the sky god were sitting by the lake, soaking up the sun and being complacent in listening to the waves rise and fall against the sandy shores of the camp. They were mostly unbothered, with maybe a couple of water nymphs surfacing to giggle at them before diving back down into the lake again. They were sharing stories with one another in order to get to know each other better, not exactly having an agenda for conversation nor going in chronological order. One minute they could be talking about their childhoods, and the next talk about what the Stoll brothers did the day before.

They just got done laughing about the time Thalia caught a 7-year-old Annabeth with her head stuck in between two fence posts when Jason asked, "Hey sis, who's Luke?"

Immediately, the mood sobered up and Jason noticed Thalia's expression go from happy to sad. "Did I do something wrong?" he said, already feeling guilty for bringing up a sore topic.

"No, you didn't," she replied in a wistful tone. She became quiet for a good minute before finding the right words to speak again. "Luke was my… _friend."_

The way she said, 'friend,' Jason knew that there was something more to Luke than she let on. Knowing that it might have been dangerous territory to trudge further, he bravely asked her another question. "Did he hurt you?"

Her expression turned angry for a second, as if remembering a long-forgotten ill memory, before becoming forlorn again. "He did. He hurt me really bad."

Jason clenched his fist, feeling sudden anger towards this guy. He knew from Annabeth that he was deceased, but Jason kind of wished he were still around so that he could beat the crap out of the person that made his sister sad. What surprised him though, were her next words.

"I loved him. And still do in a way," she admitted, her words an oxymoron considering she was a Hunter of Artemis. "He hurt me, but I'm not mad at him. Not anymore, anyways. He was troubled, and I understood his anger. There was a time where I think I might have… I might have joined him in his cause. But I saw the error in his ways and was able to come out alive, much better and wiser from it. And I couldn't save him, because at that point, only he could save himself… You know Jason, I think about him sometimes. Not often, but he does cross my mind. And I want you to know that by now, it's rarely sad memories. They're of us being happy, especially with Annabeth."

He nodded his head, glad that his sister was at least able to feel some peace with it. A thought did occur to him though. "Was he the reason why you joined the Hunters?"

She took a few moments to think about it, before saying, "A big reason yeah. Maybe even _the_ reason. But there were other factors that played into it."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"… Like wanting to feel like there was a place to finally call home."

She continued to explain when she saw his features turn more perplexing. "I know Camp Half-Blood could have been it. But… I don't know. I've just been through so much Jason. It's not every day you turn into a tree and go back to being human heh… But the thing with Luke wasn't the first time I was heartbroken, you know."

"It wasn't?"

Thalia shook her head. "No. The first time I experienced true heartbreak was when… when Mom gave you up and you went away. That hurt a lot."

They were quiet for a while after that, lost in their own feelings and churning thoughts. Lost in their memories of being without each other for years. Then, Thalia broke the silence. "But we're here now. And that's what counts," she smiled at him.

Jason returned the gesture, agreeing that the gods were kind to reunite him and his sister again. After a pause, his grin turned mirthful. "Hey, do you remember that time when I got stuck in the toilet?"

"Oh my gods, yes!" Their laughter echoed up along the shore, and continued well until the sun finally set along the lake.


	9. The dove and hawk (bonus)

A/N: Wanted to do something with Thalia and Piper specifically, since I imagine them to be great friends. Thanks for the reviews and please enjoy!

 **Chapter 9: The dove and hawk (bonus)**

"How could you stand those kinds of movies? Eck!" Thalia said, making a gagging gesture.

"I don't know. It's wasn't _that_ bad," Piper said. Thalia just looked at her deadpanned. "Okay fine, that movie was pretty cheesy."

Two girls, who looked quite polar opposite of one another, had just exited the theater, having watched a romantic drama. They had gone to the theater intent on watching the latest horror movie, but the tickets had been sold out for the next few showings. To pass the time, Piper had suggested _The Notebook,_ which had been showing as a special during the month of February. Piper had never seen it, and she was a huge fan of the lead actor. Begrudgingly (and with a bit of charmspeak), Thalia truthfully admitted that she may have had the _slightest_ crush on the actor as well. With that said, she objected herself to checking out the movie too. What they didn't prepare themselves for, was the lovefest that was _The Notebook,_ and the pair almost got kicked out of the theater for Thalia's biting comments throughout the film.

"I mean, really, lying in the middle of the street? If that were me, I would've ran him down, backed up, and run him over again for disrupting traffic flow," Thalia said, making Piper chuckle.

"I thought that part was kind of cute," Piper replied with tinted cheeks.

"Uh-huh. I'm sure you wouldn't think it's cute if Jason did that in real life. You would've hauled him up and thrown him onto the sidewalk."

Of course, Piper's future sister-in-law was right. If that had been her fiancé, it'd been a different story. "Fine, fine. I'm sorry this movie was kind of a bust. But hey, there are other romance films out there that are ten times better than _The Notebook._ "

Thalia looked at her with a challenging eye. "Oh yeah? Like what? And if you say _Twilight,_ I'm going to make that hit-and-run story a real-life thing."

"Hush now. Well, a guilty pleasure of mine is _Pride and Prejudice._ Mr. Darcy is _so_ fine in that movie, especially with that English accent. And my personal favorite is _The Princess Bride._ Now that's an instant classic." Thalia made a face, and Piper playfully punched her. "What, you don't like it? Inconceivable!"

They both laughed, Thalia admitting defeat. "Okay fine. I'll let _The Princess Bride_ slide since it's actually a decent… albeit super freaking corny movie."

"That's probably the best compliment I'll ever hear from you so I'll take that."

All of a sudden, their conversation was cut short as a gorgeous girl with long brown hair stormed up to them, alongside another girl with short red hair. Both girls looked irritated, and Piper noticed that they were especially glaring daggers at Thalia. "Hey, thanks for ruining the movie earlier. I loved paying money to watch my all-time favorite chick-flick, only to have it ruined by a twerp like you," the brunette girl spat out.

"Okay first of all. I really do apologize for being a little loud in the theater. Not a place to do that. Now that I got that covered, who the hell are you calling twerp?" Thalia said, stepping up to the brunette and practically towering over her.

"You! How can you _not_ like _The Notebook?_ It's the perfect epitome of true love and destiny," the brunette girl said, pointing her perfectly manicured nails at Thalia and Piper. Her red-haired friend nodded in fervent agreement.

"Please. That was one of the worst movies I've ever seen. Completely unrealistic and even borderline psychotic. Really, like any girl would totally be hot for a guy that would endanger his own life by climbing a 200-foot Ferris wheel just to guilt-trip her into going on a date with him, even if he only said three douchy words to her before that, when he _knew_ that she was already on a date with someone else. Yeah, that just screams true love, doesn't it?"

Piper immediately burst into laughter from the Hunter's blunt sarcasm, and the brunette girl turned crimson at the sound logic of it. Though, she wasn't going to go down without another jab. "Whatever loser. Just because no one would ever fall for you, doesn't mean you should ruin it for us prettier girls. Look at you. What boy would ever want to date you?"

The girl with the sharp tongue took a step back in triumph over her words, thinking that it would make Thalia feel small and stupid. She had bashed on other girls in the past, fully aware of her own lavish looks over others, and this time was no different. But she was surprised to see that instead of the usual tearful reaction, the spiky-haired girl laughed out loud. To the point that she was even clenching her own stomach. "I-I… Damn it, I can't breathe," Thalia wheezed through her chuckles. "Piper, take this one for me, will you?"

"With pleasure. Now listen to me. And you too Red just in case your friend doesn't want to hear me. She doesn't _need_ a stupid boy to like her. Trust me, there is no man on Earth that would dare try to catch _this_ particular girl's attention. Because if he did, well… let's just say it wouldn't end well. As for you, I'm positive there's no one that would want to date _you_ and you know why? Because you're just a mean person who only cares about making other girls feel worse about themselves. We're sorry that we interrupted the movie, but that doesn't mean you can go calling my friend rude names. Now, get out of our faces before we kick the crap out of you," Piper said with crossed arms, actually using a bit of her charmspeak to send the flushing girls packing.

"Nicely done," Thalia smiled victoriously, having finally composed herself from her laughing fit.

"Of course. No one talks about my sister that way," Piper said.

Thalia put an arm around her, thinking the exact same thing. Times like these, Thalia wanted to thank Jason for bringing in such an awesome addition to their wonderful little family. "Ditto. Hey, the new zombie movie is about to start, and I heard that the main dude gets killed off in the first ten minutes to save his dog! Now _that's_ what I call true love!"


	10. Miracle

Thanks for the reviews! Please continue to do so and enjoy

 **Chapter 10: Miracle**

Thalia Grace did not believe in miracles. As a child of Zeus, a demigod of the Big Three, there were no such things as miracles. She didn't even believe in good luck for that matter. Her entire life had been one hell of a roller coaster ride, with too many twists and loops to really know which way she was going sometimes. She learned to go with the flow, because she realized at a very young age how foolish it was to hope for good things.

Or that good things last for a long time.

This attitude all changed, however, as soon as she saw that scar on the boy's upper lip. There was no mistaking it, yet she refused to hope that what lay before her eyes was the older—and _alive_ —version of her deceased brother. She ignored the pulsing gut feeling that the boy was someone special to her, and continued to shout orders to the rest of the Hunters. But she stilled when he said her name, not only sparking the hope but damn well fanning the flames. And the next words that came out of his mouth left her stunned and speechless, the fires of her hope roaring high and turning her once black, desolate world into light.

" _I'm Jason, your brother."_

It had been an hour already since she split up with the trio, where she was now determined to go back to the place where her world first turned upside-down. But she replayed those words over and over again, relishing in their reunion. If she wasn't on a mission to go back to where Jason was taken all those years ago, Thalia would've stopped in her tracks and do a happy dance. Because who wouldn't be dancing at a time like this?

Her brother was back. _Her brother was alive._

All this time, Hera had been hiding him. That son of a b—She twitched, wishing she could punch that idiotic goddess in the face. She was not surprised in the least that Zeus' wife had been the reasoning behind one of the worst moments of her life. But it wasn't only Hera's fault, Thalia grimly thought. The maiden also replayed Jason's reaction when hearing about his childhood—about the mother that sacrificed him to Hera. She felt bad for telling him who his mom was. How disappointed he must've felt to find out that his own deadbeat mom was an alcoholic narcissist who only cared about being rich, beautiful, and famous. Gods, she wished things had been different. If only she could turn back time, and acted on her instinct when her mother was behaving strangely before his disappearance.

" _Jason, you got friends. Now you got a sister. You're not alone."_

At least Jason had a good group of people around him. Yeah, Leo was an airhead, but he was a good friend nonetheless. At first, she didn't like the fact that he was intruding in what was their first family meeting in over a decade, but she saw how much her brother needed him and she respected Leo for being a loyal friend. As for Piper, that girl had guts. She hoped that she would consider joining the Hunters, but knew not to expect it. There was obviously something going on between her and her little brother; she could see that from a mile away. _Aw,_ Thalia thought with a grin. Her baby brother was growing up so fast… now he was _her_ age and already thinking about girls.

The wolf next to her barked for her attention, alerting her that she needed to travel more north. She nodded her head in understanding, and told herself to stay focused now. It was hard not to, because all she wanted to do was turn around and travel with Jason. She wanted more time with him. She _deserved_ more time. But she was on a quest that would reveal the answers to what exactly happened to her little brother all those years ago. And that motivated every step she was taking.

" _I'm Jason, your brother."_

Thalia allowed herself one more blissful thought before becoming determined once more. What should've been a long-buried pain now transformed into the greatest blessing she could possibly ask for. It was quite simply, a miracle.


	11. Traditions

**Chapter 11: Traditions**

What was it about traditions that made it so special? Doing the same thing on a continuous time loop never sounded appealing to the Grace siblings, especially because the things that usually occurred repeatedly to them tended to be… well, life-threatening so to speak. So, could anyone really blame Jason and Thalia for not being into those types of things?

"How have you never celebrated Christmas?" Piper was standing a few rungs on a ladder, putting on simple decorations for their giant Christmas tree. She looked back to glance at her boyfriend, who was sitting on the end of the couch and rocking their daughter's crib.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Christmas was usually spent doing drills in New Rome, and whenever we were in Camp Half-Blood, we would just… sit around, laugh our butts off and drink hot cocoa just like any other day."

"Well I suppose that's _part_ of celebrating Christmas so you're off the hook somewhat Jason Grace." Piper huffed as she risked her safety to stand on the tippy-top of her toes to try and put up the last bit of tinsel on the highest branch of the Christmas tree. While Jason admired the view he saw as Piper's wool sweater rose up and exposed some midriff, he didn't like how she was standing so precariously on the ladder. Piper stretched with all her might to hang up the tinsel, and was relieved to find her boyfriend at eye level with her. Smirking, he easily floated up and hung the last bit of the gold-stringed decoration on the tree before settling back down to continue the smooth rocking of Zoe's crib.

"Show-off," Piper laughed as she eased herself back down to the floor. "We're not done with this talk yet Sparky. You have to celebrate Christmas, especially because it'll be our first one together as a family!"

"Pipes, I'm not opposed to celebrating Christmas, you know that. It's just, I don't—" Jason was interrupted by the doorbell. His girlfriend dashed towards the door, not wanting to be rude to the visitor. He listened in to who their guest was and instantly recognized the voice. Low and behold, he saw Piper returning to the room with his sister, who only sent a glance his way in greeting before cooing at her newborn niece.

"Make yourself comfortable," Piper said, leaving the room to fetch some drinks.

"Say no more," Thalia called back. She stuffed herself between Jason and Zoe, taking over Jason's duty of keeping his daughter fast asleep via rocking.

A few minutes later, Piper came back with various drinks. She offered bottles of beer to her boyfriend and Thalia, in which they gladly took. Piper herself held a mug of hot cocoa, not being able to drink any wine herself since she was still in the breastfeeding phase of motherhood. The two siblings didn't notice Piper watching them as they interacted with each other. Nor did they hear Piper's chuckle as Thalia tipped Jason's bottle a little as he drank, effectively causing a spill on his t-shirt. Afterwards, Piper suggested playing some board games.

The two siblings had a classic rivalry between them, even going so far as to ignore Piper (who was winning by a long haul) and sacrifice their time to making sure the other had last place. Piper didn't mind, because all that mattered was that they were all together. She imagined herself with her current company, years from now, getting together and opening presents while stuffing themselves with Christmas ham.

"What about ham?"

Piper hadn't known she just voiced her fantasy out loud, until she heard the quip from Jason. Both of her friends were giving Piper odd looks. "I was just thinking how nice this tradition is," Piper said, already expecting a specific answer from Jason's sister.

"What tradition?" Thalia asked.

"Spending time together every Christmas," Piper said flippantly.

"We're just hanging out. It's no different from other times."

"Yes, I know we're hanging out. But _that's_ the tradition. That no matter where we are or what we're doing, we'll find time to come together during the Christmas holidays to play board games, sip some hot chocolate, and open gifts!"

Thalia returned Piper's excited claim with an uncertain look. "Uhh… what if I can't come next year? You do remember I'm Artemis' right-hand woman right?"

"Of course, I remember. But you're also our sister, and family is a higher obligation."

"But—"

"No buts!" Piper interceded with a charming smile. "Now, it's Zoe's bed time. So, say good night and think about where you want to celebrate Christmas next year!"

Dutifully, Jason and Thalia kissed the little bundle of joy a goodnight, remaining quiet until a certain mother was out of earshot. When the coast was clear, Thalia eyed her brother. "I think your girlfriend has gone off the deep end."

"She's not crazy Thalia, and quit it with that," he gestured at Thalia, who was making circles next to her ear which symbolized her perception of Piper's sanity. "She's just excited that's all. It's her first Christmas in a long time where she's got to spend it with family. Her dad is usually very busy during the holidays and she's just like us—we're all that we have left."

His older sister sighed. "Yeah, I know. You know I didn't mean she was crazy or something. I'm just saying, traditions aren't really my thing."

"Why not? I think this is a good one," was Jason's response.

"It is Jase. But the last time I thought a tradition started, it was the last Christmas we had together with Mom. It was the best holiday I ever had with her, and I remember thinking that my life was going to turn around because you were there. But less than a year later, I ran away and never saw her again. I don't want to hope, and then…" Thalia said a little more quietly, fidgeting with the silver bracelet on her wrist.

Jason scooted a little closer to her. "Hey, nothing's gonna happen. We're older, more badass and capable of holding our own, and we're together. If there's any tradition I want to have, that I want to _protect,_ this is worth it, don't you think?"

She played with her bracelet more, a contemplative look on her face.

"So, have you guys decided where you want to go next year for Christmas?" Piper asked as she entered the living room.

Jason was about to speak, but his sister beat him to it. "No… I'm not sure where to go. But," Thalia nudged her brother, a smile lightly on her lips. "As long as we're together, it doesn't matter, yeah?"

Piper smiled back, already seeing flashes of her growing family sitting cozily beside the Christmas tree. "Exactly."


	12. Nightshade

**Chapter 12: Nightshade**

"What do you say?"

"Thank you!"

The vendor smiled warmly at the little girl as he gave her a whooping scoop of chocolate ice cream. Zoe happily took it in her right hand, as her left hand was securely attached to her Aunt Thalia. Her aunt always reminded her to have manners, but Zoe didn't think it was too necessary. Her mom and dad always made it a point for her to be polite, and if she wasn't, she was rightly reprimanded. She knew she was a good girl, but she never minded her auntie taking the role of being a parental figure as well.

It was a bit breezy in Central Park, but that never stopped the newly 7-year-old from eating ice cream during autumn. Thalia had the same spirit, and had also gotten chocolate ice cream, but almonds and marshmallows were mixed into the concoction.

When Thalia visited the Grace household earlier that day, Zoe had immediately dropped all her toys in favor of hanging out with her favorite aunt. Indeed, Thalia had actually stopped by with the sole purpose of doting on her niece, in which Zoe's parents happily agreed. Jason and Piper always welcomed the last-minute babysitting, especially considering Piper's predicament, where she could burst any time now for labor. It wasn't often that Thalia had time to spend with her family, but whenever the opportunity arose, she _always_ took it.

Now, they were relaxing under the nice afternoon sun after a fun-filled day of going to the zoo, a museum, and eating at Thalia's favorite diner in the city.

"How's school? Are you getting good grades?"

Zoe nodded her head. "Yup. I'm getting better at school now since Mom's home more often to help me with my homework. And I play dolls with her more!"

"That's good. Take it easy on your mom though okay?"

"I know! Dad says that there's a baby in her stomach so I have to be extra careful."

"Right you are. You don't want anything to happen to your baby brother."

"Of course not! I'm going to love my baby brother forever! I'll dress him up, take care of him, put him in the stroller, sing lullabies when he gets sleepy, feed him when he's hungry—though Daddy could change his diaper and not me because poop is nasty, and—"

Thalia laughed and put her hands up in the air to slow her down. "Whoa, hold your horses! Well Zoe, it sounds like you'll be an awesome sister. But don't forget, when he's much older and a bit more durable, to give him wedgies or wet willies."

"What are those?"

"Er… I'll tell you when the time is right. Anyways! You're really excited to be an older sister huh?" Thalia said, skillfully diverting the topic to something more appropriate (she cringed, knowing Zoe's parents would have her head for teaching her to be a—in her humble opinion—" _proper"_ older sister).

"Yeah. I can't wait to meet him. Dad says that he'll here in a month."

 _Not too long,_ Thalia thought. _I hope Artemis won't mind if I come back again in a month… Eh, screw it. I am not going to miss my nephew's birth!_ "Did your parents think of a name yet?"

"Uh… I don't think so."

 _Oh well._ Thalia knew these things took time. But speaking of names, "Zoe? Did I ever tell you about your namesake?"

"What's a namesake?"

"A namesake is someone that a person is named after. For you, I knew a girl named Zoe before you were born."

Her niece's eyes turned as round as saucers. "Really? What was she like?"

Thalia had a far-away look in her eyes as she fondly remembered the previous lieutenant of Artemis. It had been over a decade now since that quest took place, but Thalia still remembered that as if it happened yesterday. "She was really kind. Strong too. She could hit anything with her bow and arrow, and she was even faster than me. She was a Hunter like me and was one of my good friends."

Zoe took a few licks of her ice cream before continuing to satisfy her curiosity. "How come I haven't met her yet?

An innocent question, but it brought back a twinge of sadness. "She died a long time ago."

"Oh… Maybe you'll see her again. She might be in Elysium right?" Zoe hoped so. Her parents sometimes told her bed time stories about the gods and goddesses or adventures that her parents went on when they were teenagers. She remembered one of her parents talking about Elysium, where great heroes go after they passed away.

"Maybe," Thalia replied, thinking about Zoe's stars in the night sky, "but it's okay if I don't. I'm just glad I got to meet her."

"I would've liked her," Zoe said.

"I think so too. In fact, you remind me a lot of my friend Zoe."

"Really? Why?"

"Both of you are brave and smart, friendly and kind, and beautiful. And both of you mean a lot to me."

Zoe munched on the last of her ice cream cone, savoring the flavor and contemplating her aunt's words. Even for someone as young as her, she knew a compliment when she heard it, and she felt rather humbled by it. "I'm glad I share her name."

"Me too, Zoe. Me too," Thalia smiled warmly. She swooped her niece from the bench, eliciting an exciting cry from her, and planted her on her back where they made their journey home.


	13. No one to call family

**Chapter 13: No one to call family**

What started out as a great morning, nosedived into a stinker of a day only a few hours later. Jason completed his duties for the day, giving him an entire afternoon to do whatever he pleased. After hanging by the lake and eating at the local café, Jason had nothing to do and opted to go to the training grounds to get better at his sword-fighting skills. After all, it was best to be prepared since news came of stirred trouble coming from Mount Diablo. At first, he was lucky that there were fewer legionnaires than normal trying to train this time of day, and he took the opportunity to practice in peace.

But that all changed when his least favorite person entered the training grounds.

Jason tried to ignore him, but Octavian had a special talent for annoying the hell out of people. As he practiced, he kept overhearing Octavian talking to his friends about him. How Jason was "arrogant" since he was the son of Jupiter, and how much of a wimp he was for being in the worst cohort of the legion. It was one ear out the other for Jason, because he knew that Octavian just wanted to rile him up. But when Jason was about to retire for the day, he walked past Octavian just in time to hear him say he was an orphaned loser.

Quicker than Jupiter's lightning, Jason punched Octavian square in the nose, making the bully stagger back in shock and fall on his rear. Jason's face was red with anger, with Octavian unknowingly hitting a sore spot for the child of the thunder-god.

"Y-Y-You'll pay for this, Jason Grace! When the praetor hears about this—"

"Shut up!" Jason spat out, his usually calm demeanor replaced by vicious anger. "Don't ever come near me again."

"Hmph, did I say something to anger the precious golden boy of Camp Jupiter?" Octavian said quite jealously, since he wished that he himself was the most admired (and feared) person in camp. Jason refrained from rolling his eyes, not finding this insult salty since it was hard to take Octavian seriously with blood gushing out his nose.

"Leave me alone," Jason ended up saying with sudden tiredness.

Octavian had the audacity to laugh. "Or else what? You're going to tell your dad about me?"

"Maybe I will," Jason's face turned flat, not revealing if he was bluffing or not.

It was enough to drain the blood entirely from the auger's face, rendering him unable to mutter a comeback. Octavian knew better than anyone to mess with the son of the most revered god in their camp. Jason didn't waste time though with Octavian and stomped out of the training grounds, mostly from anger but also from shame. He felt disgusted with himself for using his lineage as a threat, but it was hard not to.

No one talked about his abandonment. Especially someone like Octavian.

Jason got to his bunk, but he kept pacing furiously back and forth like an agitated lion. _In, out, in out,_ Jason would say to himself as he tried to relax with deep breathing. But not even a half hour later, he walked aimlessly around camp, not bothering to say hi back to anyone when they greeted him. He knew it was rude, but he just wanted to be alone. Thankfully, he didn't see Octavian or his lackeys again, but that didn't quell Jason's annoyance.

He hated how easily the camper's words penetrated him. Just because most of the camp entered the legion with legacy letters, Jason wasn't the only one that showed up with no one to call family. Why did it bother him so much then?

He twitched a little, somehow thinking about the girl in his dreams and her desperate calls to reach out to him.

The sound of gravel brought Jason back down to Earth. Speaking of someone with no family, "Jason?" a girl called from behind him.

He turned around to see Reyna, one of his closest friends.

"Are you all right?" she asked, her face etched with concern.

"Yeah…"

"I heard about Octavian… don't let him get to you," she responded.

 _Great, now everyone knows,_ Jason thought bitterly.

"Seriously. He just thinks he's high and mighty because he's a descendant of Apollo. But we all know who the better person is. Plus, personally speaking, I don't really think he has the gift of prophecy. Either that or he's terrible at it," Reyna chuckled a little at her last words.

Jason tried to smile, but his attempt fell short. Reyna sat down on a nearby bench and patted the space next to her. He took it appreciatively, finding her friendship quite soothing.

"What's wrong Jason?"

She was patient with his answer, not minding that it took him ten minutes to spill his thoughts out. "I don't know why, but when Octavian mentioned family and me being an orphan, it didn't sit right with me," he began. "It's stupid, because I don't even remember my family so I shouldn't get offended. But I can't help but feel mad."

"Do you… Do you remember your family?" he continued.

Her face darkened for a second, but it passed by so quickly that her companion all but missed it. "No, I can't remember…"

Both of them sat in silence, but Reyna eventually stood up and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I can't bring your family back Jason. I would if I could. But what I can tell you is that you have family here, and people that would die for you. Just remember that." She smiled, genuine sincerity filling her eyes, and she left her friend to think about what she said.

She was right. There was no one that could bring her family back… In the end, Jason found himself smiling a little. Because while he may not solve the mystery of his family heritage, it didn't mean he was alone.


	14. Ready

A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews. They keep me going . This chapter was a little sad to write, because I can't imagine any parent that would do what Beryl Grace did to her kids. Alas, it happens, and the hurt is there. Once again, Percy Jackson and co. don't belong to me, but Rick Riordan!

 **Chapter 14: Ready**

Weeds overtook the grave, almost making Jason miss it.

He didn't know what compelled him to travel to this part of northern California, but here he was in the most unlikely of places. All he knew was that this was something he needed to do, and he was finally ready to face it.

It was obvious that no one visited his mom's grave in years. The grass and dandelions were so tall that it covered most of the words on the tombstone. A murky vase was laying haphazardly on the side, with visible cracks covering most of the glass. The tombstone itself was dirty and dusty, poorly cared for compared to the others in the cemetery. It kind of made Jason sad, to see for himself the kind of legacy that his mom left behind. Just like Thalia said, it wasn't a good one.

Jason had asked his sister if she wanted to come along, but he wasn't offended at all when she declined the offer. He knew how she felt, and he wasn't going to force her to dig up old, hard feelings. Even for Jason, it had taken him until he was 21 years old to finally work up the nerve to see his mom's burial site.

And it wasn't even like he had to take the time to find her. He was given this information many years ago, and it had been up to him to decide what to do with it.

" _Angel Road Cemetery," Thalia said._

" _What?"_

" _You heard me."_

" _Yeah, I know, but…" Jason was a bit confused. He wasn't sure where this came from, but now that she mentioned it, he didn't know what to say._

" _That's where Mom is. If you ever want to see her… or_ need _to see her, she's there."_

" _Okay… Thanks. Um, do you mind if I ask—"_

" _I remember you telling me that you saw her at Odysseus' palace. And that she became a mania and tried to convince you to go to her so that you could be a family again…"_

 _It was one of those memories that Jason tried to bury. He looked away, not wanting his sister to see the shame for almost considering his mom's tempting proposition, even if it was only for a brief moment. "Yeah… it's… Sorry," was all he could say._

 _He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see her sympathetic eyes. It was an understanding that no more words needed to be said, but the underlying sadness was still, and always will be, passing between them._

There were a lot of traumatizing things that took place during his quest to Greece, and that was definitely top three for him. Annabeth and Piper tried to talk to him right after their stint at Odysseus' palace, but just like before in Camp Jupiter, he shut himself up and preferred not to discuss the details with anyone.

The only person he confided in was Thalia. She was the only person in the world who completely understood how he felt, since she went through the same hurt as well. It was surprising that she gave him the whereabouts of their mom, especially because between the two of them, she was more unforgiving. Jason wondered if she had visited their mom herself, and if she did, if she felt the same coldness he was experiencing now as he stood before Beryl Grace's final destination in this world. Despite it being a warm September day with the sun shining proudly above him, he felt like he was swallowed up by the Underworld.

Pulling his jacket a little tighter and stuffing his hands in his pockets, he began what was the most overdue conversation he would have in his life. "Hey… Mom."

What to say? How to begin?

"It's been a _long_ time since I've seen you. And this might be the last time I'll ever see you. I'm still thinking about it… You know if Thalia were here, she would've said you didn't deserve to see me anymore. And it makes sense, because you didn't care if you ever saw me again."

He felt the anger rise in him; the bitterness that was always clawing at him.

He blamed her so much, for keeping him from being with Thalia; for making him feel lost and abandoned; for making him feel so unloved. He remembered vividly crying in the forest, scared for his life as he searched desperately for his family; to find him and take him home where he belonged safely in his sister's arms. His mom robbed him of countless moments with Thalia, almost taking away his future with the only living relative he had left in this world. Mothers weren't supposed to do that. They weren't supposed to sacrifice their own child, and yet his own did. There was a righteous fury in him, and he knew no one would've batted an eye if he were to curse his mom's name right there and then.

But he didn't. Because under all the anger, regret, and bitterness, was the sadness.

For some reason, he stooped down to pick up the toppled vase, placing it neatly beside her tombstone. With the sun beaming high, the glass acted as a prism, casting dozens of tiny rainbow sparkles on the grave.

"I don't think I can ever forgive you. What you did… it wasn't fair. All those years ago, you left me there to die. I can't… Even with my friends, I can't imagine betraying them. No matter what your reasons were, I can't believe you did that to me. And for the longest time, I _hated_ you.

But I realized I _thought_ I did, though it's not true. Because despite what you did, I wouldn't be the person I am today. And I'm lucky to be here, with friends and family… So… Mom… I hope… you found peace. And that… this is goodbye."

With those words and a heavy sigh, he resolutely took a few steps backward before turning around, walking away from a woman that he would never care to see again.


	15. Pine tree

**Chapter 15: Pine tree**

Three demigods and a satyr raced up the hill, frantic and fleeing for their lives. Not twenty paces or more behind them, a dozen of monsters screeched after them.

They were exhausted, and it wasn't long before their legs gave out and crawling was the only option left aside from sure death.

Luke held on desperately to Annabeth, constantly screaming at her to not look back. Thalia flanked behind them, with Grover in front and leading the way to a place of solace called Camp Half-Blood.

Their new satyr had said it was a haven for people like them, and that once they passed the camp's perimeter, they no longer had to sleep in alleyways with nothing but their clothes on their back or having to look over their shoulders for a possible ambush. They almost couldn't believe that such a place existed, and they didn't need much convincing in following their strange new friend with hooves for feet.

Of course, getting there was the hardest part. And surprisingly, it was harder than necessary thanks to a certain someone who kept inviting danger.

There wasn't time for blaming though, Thalia thought, as she dodged an attack by a hellhound and decapitated it with her sword. Up ahead she heard a shriek and saw as Annabeth tumbled sideways when one of the Furies jumped on top of her. Annabeth was able to kick the monster away and stab it with her trusty dagger, but she barely made it out alive as another Fury tried to kill her from behind. However, Luke was quick and with one smooth motion, his own sword thrust through the monster's torso, making the vengeance deity writhe and cower away in pain. Thalia and Luke were able to take out half of the hellhounds, but their energy was swiftly draining and it wasn't long before the hellhounds and Furies would devour them.

Before Thalia knew it, they were becoming surrounded by the last remaining monsters. The hideous Furies were cackling with delight and the hellhounds barked in anticipation, knowing they outnumbered them; they didn't even bother to attack, savoring the fear that was radiating off their potential meals. Camp Half-Blood was only about forty yards ahead, though Thalia knew that they'd never make it.

Unless…

"Ugh!"

Thalia saw their satyr get knocked out. She expertly threw a dagger at a hellhound's eye before the demon dog could feast on his limp body. She picked him up and steadied him on her shoulder, his head lolling back and forth.

"Grover! Hey wake up!" Thalia shouted, urging him to stir from unconsciousness.

"Thalia, hurry!" Luke beckoned, his eyes slowly growing wide with fear. She knew he realized the direness of their situation, but it pained Thalia more to see the horror on Annabeth's young face. There were tears in the little girl's gray eyes, heart frantic for what may be her last moments on Earth. Thalia couldn't let that happen. She had to think of something quick, but what? Again, a crazy thought appeared in Thalia's head, and her heart began to surge.

As the monsters inched closer, smacking their lips, the four friends huddled closer together. They became shoulder to shoulder, Luke pulling Annabeth behind him while Thalia also offered protection to shield their youngest member from danger.

"Just… a bit farther," Grover mumbled, his eyes slowly focusing. He pointed to the top of the hill, and Thalia could just barely see the entrance.

It was so close, yet so far. Behind her, she heard Annabeth sob.

Right then, Thalia knew that it wasn't a matter of how they were going to make it as a whole; it was a matter of _who_ was going to make it there at all.

And damn it all to hell, Thalia was _not_ going to fail her family a second time.

"Can you stand? Can you make it to Camp Half-Blood?" Thalia asked Grover.

"Yeah, I can. But… we're surrounded. Thalia, what—"

Before her friends even gave her a chance to talk her out of it, Thalia disengaged from the group and ran toward a random direction. It didn't matter where she was running, as long as it was away from her friends. "Hey dirt bags! You're so ugly you scared the crap out of a toilet!" Thalia hollered. The Furies snapped their heads at her, outraged from her insult. With little hesitation, they diverted their attention away from Grover, Luke, and Annabeth, and flew after the daughter of Zeus, hell-bent on revenge. To Thalia's relief, and ultimately her doom, a couple of the hellhounds started to chase after her too.

"Thalia!" Grover cried out. Annabeth screamed after her. She began to run for her older companion before Luke grabbed her by the arms, effectively holding her back.

"Take care of them!" Thalia yelled.

"THALIA!" She gave in to one last look at Luke… the boy that saved her, and traveled with her. The boy that made her laugh and cry and made it okay to feel happy again. The one that taught her so many things in life… and the person that she loved. His eyes were desperate and pleading, hoping that there was any other way that they could all go to Camp Half-Blood together like they promised. Her eyes mirrored his sorrow, but they held fierce determination as she saw the tear-filled eyes of Annabeth. It reminded her so much of Jason… her baby brother and the person she failed and let die. She couldn't let it happen again. She just couldn't.

She nodded her head once, knowing Luke understood her wishes.

He briefly turned away for all but half a second, and Thalia could've sworn she saw disappointment and absolute anger fill his eyes. Anger of what, she didn't know, but the thought didn't last for long. He looked back at her, and she felt relieved knowing he would get Grover and Annabeth to safety.

That was the last she saw of her friends as now it was just how long she could run to give them a fighting chance. She weaved through trees and climbed over bushes. She narrowly avoided a hellhound chewing her head off, but Thalia knew this wouldn't last.

After what felt like an eternity, a Fury suddenly slammed into her and tossed her roughly against a tree. The force of the hit shook Thalia, knowing the dizziness she felt was due to a concussion when she finally stood up. Still, Thalia raised her sword and glared bravely at her adversaries despite the three Furies and hellhounds walk slowly towards her. She breathed deeply and held herself with pride. Thalia Grace would not go down a coward.

"What are you waiting for then?" Thalia spat.

Hell broke loose as she battled fiercely. She sidestepped the claws of the hellhounds and stood her ground when the Furies would scratch and maw her armor. Thalia even smiled as she took down one of the hellhounds and severely wounded a Fury.

The smile disappeared as she felt something sharp pierce her stomach. She looked down to see blood gushing from the puncture wound, as she pushed off a Fury. Thalia stumbled back against a tree, watching the world fade to darkness as fast as the blood poured from the hole in her body. She tried to carry her sword, but even that became too much of a feat. She clutched her wound, tears running down her cheeks.

But they weren't tears of sadness.

"Jason… you'd…be proud of me," Thalia whispered to herself, imagining her little brother safely tucked away in Camp Half-Blood like he deserved to be.

She ignored the hisses and the taunts of the Furies, only thinking about Jason. "Jason… this is for you." Planting her feet firmly on the ground and praying with all her might to Zeus, Thalia felt the static surrounding her as a lightning bolt surged down from the sky and lit the entire hill. The air cackled and sizzled around her before the night air was once enveloped in darkness. Thalia opened her eyes to see piles of dust around her. Thalia laughed a little, thinking how the Furies were probably licking their wounds somewhere…

With no energy left, she fell backwards to the ground and stared at the stars. Her breathing was labored, and Thalia knew that in just a few moments, she was going to die.

She always wondered what people thought of right before they passed. For her, there was no question. There were many scenes of Luke and Annabeth and even Grover, and her lips turned upward when she fondly reminisced over them.

Most of all? She thought of Jason.

Thalia remembered the joy of seeing him for the first time and carefully holding him in her arms as he wailed. She cherished the memories she had of feeding him, bathing him and watching him pop the soap bubbles with his mouth, changing his diaper and almost gagging from the smell. She thought of his laughs whenever she played with him and sang songs to him. She remembered the fear of seeing him eat a freaking stapler, and again when she lost him all those years ago in the woods. She remembered tucking him into his crib at night and whispering to him that he would always be her favorite little brother. With little effort, she always remembered how much she loved him.

"I… I did it, Jase… I pro… protected… them. I… told you. I said… I wouldn't… let them down. I'd nev… never let… you down. I love…"

From up above, Zeus looked down with pity on his daughter, who had finally passed away. He carefully swirled the air around him with his hand, and watch with wonder as her final resting place was replaced with a pine tree that was as beautiful and magnificent as Thalia Grace.


	16. Prepared Part 1

**Chapter 16: Prepared part 1**

"All right, where are they?"

The usual company of Jason and Piper looked up to see Thalia Grace barge through the hospital doors, intent on seeing the newest addition to her family.

"Piper's still in the room," Annabeth said.

"Geez still? It's already been like, twenty hours since I've gotten the call. Plus, she's already had Zoe, so shouldn't it be easier to pop the baby out?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, smoothing over her own pregnant stomach. "For someone that's supposed to be a Lieutenant for the goddess of _childbirth,_ you'd think you'd know more. Yes, it's common for second births to be faster, but it differs for all women. It's been twenty hours since she's gotten the contractions, but it still might take a little bit of time for her vagina to dilate. It's not an easy 15-minute-process."

"Dang it, Annabeth. Ick-snay on the agina-vay," Leo mock gagged next to her, covering his ears.

"Vagina. Vagina. _VAGINA._ Seriously, Leo, you're what? 28? Your wife already had a kid too so I have no idea why you're acting so disgusted. Unless, you're not performing well in the bedroom so I can see why it's a sensitive subject…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Me? Not performing well? I'll have you know Annabeth Anne Chase—"

"Not my middle name—"

"That I'm quite the debonair in the bedroom. Just the other night, I made Calypso—"

"Oh _gods,_ shut up!" Thalia exclaimed, along with the cocoa-browned woman next to her. Hazel, having watched the bickering back and forth like a tennis match, was just about done with their quarrel as well. Except Hazel's face was flushed red, feeling quite embarrassed about the "birds and bees" discussion. Even after all these years, she still felt shy about such topics being spoken so blatantly in public. Thalia on the other hand, was just 100% revolted.

"I don't know what's worse," the 15-year-old Hunter began. "Talking about the ins and outs of childbirth, or Leo talking about himself doing the deed. Actually, my mistake. Leo is definitely 100 times worse to picture."

"Hey!"

"And seriously, shouldn't Piper be done by now? I don't like how long it's taking…" Thalia said, feeling anxious for some reason. She felt like her nerves were misfiring everywhere; like she was out on a mission for Artemis and that ominous feeling made her hairs stand on end whenever danger was approaching.

Annabeth frowned. "I'm sure everything is fine. We just have to be patient."

Just when Thalia was about to answer, she saw Percy come around the corner. But the expression he had made her body instantly fill with dread. Percy's eyes were deeply concerned, a fowl frown on his face. He kept running his hands through his hair, and he looked like he was distracted with far-away thoughts. To prove her point, she called his name out and he jumped up. "What's wrong?" Thalia immediately asked, knowing with certainty that it had something to do with her little brother.

"It's…"

"Spit it out!" Thalia shouted, not noticing the fact that she barely gave Percy three seconds to respond. But those three seconds felt like three hours, and she felt her anxiety grow.

"I just saw Jason for a moment. Something's wrong with the baby. I tried to ask him what happened but he kept mumbling to himself. Something about not breathing—"

She didn't need to hear anymore. She barely registered the commotion behind her as she sprinted towards Jason. Frantically, she asked a nurse for his room number and barely held down a violent threat when the nurse had asked what her relationship was with Mr. Grace. Fortunately, the nurse got the hint and rewarded her with the information she needed, and she ran even faster despite the shouts from the nurse who said visiting hours ended five minutes ago. Before she knew it, she was in the delivery department.

What she saw broke her heart.

Jason was sitting against the wall, his head in his hands. She saw his shoulders attempt to rise and fall in a rhythmic pattern, but hopelessly failed as tremors racked his body. He was in scrubs, but his face mask was missing and laid uselessly beside him.

"Jason?" She cautiously approached him. He didn't respond, nor did he even hear her. He was absolutely in his own world. It wasn't until she crouched down beside him and took his hands gently into hers that he finally looked at her fully for the first time.

The spark in his eyes that made the children of Zeus instantly recognizable was gone. His blue eyes were dull, almost as gray as Annabeth's. It looked like he had been through Tartarus, and Thalia would've believed it.

"Jason?" Thalia questioned again. "What happened?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out. It was as if he was physically unable to speak, and she had a feeling that he knew once he said them out loud, it would all be a crashing reality and he was scared he couldn't make it.

So, she asked another question. "Where's Piper?"

"She's… she's in the room. The doctors are operating on her, and they said I had to leave. Thalia… My… My baby… He…"

"Jason…"

"He wasn't breathing," he started saying, each word getting more hysterical. "As soon as he came out something was wrong. It was all so fast. One minute he was in Piper's arms and the next he was taken away and… and then I think Piper went into shock and now the doctors are with her trying to keep her stress levels low or else something could happen… Thalia… I… I don't know what's… I didn't… I didn't even get to hold him. I didn't get to hold my own son."

Waves of grief hit Thalia as she fiercely held her little brother in her arms, trying to soothe him as best as she could as horrible sobs echoed in her embrace.

"I wasn't… Prepared… I didn't think… I wasn't prepared for this…" Jason would say through muffled tears, grasping Thalia's jacket as if he was trying in vain to grasp what little he had left of his sanity.

Thalia wished that she knew what to say, but the truth was, she wasn't prepared for this either. Even that bad gut-feeling she had earlier didn't prepare her for what her brother was experiencing. She was scared like Jason, but her brother was petrified and in agony. All she could do was keep him locked in her embrace, trying hard to shield him from the horrors of the world.

But for once, it wasn't a Giant or a Titan trying to take over the universe. It wasn't a crazy god or goddess trying to extract revenge upon them. It wasn't even a monster that constantly thirsted for their blood that was the problem. This time, it was the reality that Jason and Piper's newborn child may not make it past the first night of his life.


End file.
